


Crush

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is adorable, Jealous Rick, Multi, Rick is just jealous because he wants michonne all to himself and he knows it, michonne just enjoys the love., mother michonne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl has a crush on Michonne and Rick isn't happy about it.





	Crush

"I think we should stay here for the night. Maybe tomorrow too. Seems secure enough and we've got enough food to last us for that long. Hopefully there's some more in there too. In a relatively secluded area. It's nice. Safe."

Rick and Carl listened closely as Michonne spoke softly, clearly tired from their long journey. The day had been hot and long and all of them were ready to find some place to stay and get some rest. Carl agreed with Michonne. This place was as good and safe as any, and if they didn't stay here, who knows when they'd find some place else half as good. They'd end up walking all night!

"I don't know..." Rick sighed. He was just as tired as they were and he wanted to settle down as well, and while he trusted Michonne's instincts and wanted to believe that they'd be safe here for the night, something was telling him that they might not be. They were in a very secluded area, surrounded by woods, and he wanted to stay near the road at all times.

"Come on, dad!" Carl whined. "Michonne is always right about everything! If she thinks this place is good, it's good."

Michonne sent the young boy a small smile before glancing back at Rick who'd raised his brows and placed his hands on his hips in his usual fashion, his mouth hanging open as a half amused look crossed his face. "How come every time she says something you agree just like that and every time I say something you give me hell? I could tell you right now that the moon is out and you'd argue me down knowing full well it's right above your head."

Carl was barely listening to his father's drawl as he shrugged his shoulders and hung his head, trying to hide his blush with his hat. "She's just...Right." He mumbled before inching closer to her. Rick's hands remained on his hips as he watched his son fidgeting around trying to distract himself. Michonne smirked and shrugged her shoulders a little before turning towards the door and banging on it, trying to see if any walkers would appear. "He's not wrong for thinking I'm right." She muttered smugly.

Michonne bent down to fix her shoes—They'd been bugging her for a long time now and she was sure there was a rock trapped in between the sole of her shoe and her foot—And Rick watched as Carl nearly broke his neck trying to get a peek down her shirt. He snickered at first before quickly stopping, realizing that his son was staring at the woman who was supposed to be like a mother to him in a way he'd never seen the boy staring at anyone before.

"I think it's clear." He grumbled as he quickly walked toward the door. He opened it and stepped inside first, checking out the lower area of the nice house as Michonne and Carl headed upstairs to check. He was distracted as he watched Carl walk up the stairs with Michonne, closer than he needed to be to her. He narrowed his eyes as the young boy gestured for Michonne to walk ahead of him. She ruffled his hair, probably thinking he was just being a gentlemen, but Rick narrowed his eyes. He was probably just trying to stare at her ass.

When the house was officially clear, Michonne told Carl to go upstairs and wait for her to come up and tuck him in, something she insisted on doing despite the fact that he was 'Way too old for it.'

"If somebody offered to tuck me in I'd be grateful, and I'm far older than you." She'd shot his arguing down the first night she'd done it.

"How old are you?" He'd asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Old enough to realize that asking a lady how old she is is a sin. A sure fire way to get hit up-top the head, too."

He hadn't asked again after that.

Carl ran upstairs quickly, excited for her to tuck him into the comfortable looking bed they'd found in one of the rooms. It was his first night sleeping in an actual bed in months and he was more than a little excited.

Rick didn't waste any time, barely waiting until Carl was out of earshot before he started speaking. "We've gotta do something about him!"

Michonne was confused. The boy hadn't done anything wrong, that she knew of, and she'd been with them for a while now. "What do you mean?" She questioned. Rick raised his brows and stared at her for a moment before sighing. "He's got a crush on you!"

"What? Why?" She mumbled before shaking her head. "How do you know? Did he say something to you?"

Rick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back to look at her better, since he'd been standing so close. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're actually happy about it." He hissed. She scoffed before turning to glance at the stairs, making sure he wasn't there. "What did he say?" She asked again.

"He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He agrees with everything you say, worships the ground you walk on, and I caught him trying to catch a peek of what's in your shirt."

Michonne's eyes widened. "You think he knows I've got another big cat tucked in my bra? It's not very noticeable in this shirt!" She whispered.

Rick sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "No, Michonne, he was trying to look at what was going on in your shirt, but I guarantee he didn't care about a candy bar. Look, we need to put a stop to this before it spirals out of control. I can't have him having a crush on you-"

"Why the hell not?" Michonne glared. "Is it because I'm black?"

"Of course not! Jesus Christ..." Rick huffed. "It's because you're family and I don't need him thinking of family that way! A crush will do nothing but distract him."

"Maybe he needs that. Maybe he needs a distraction." She shrugged. "He's a kid. Kids get crushes. He's growing up. It's only natural. Besides, he's had limited contact with girls. He would've had a crush on Mrs. Piggy had she been here instead of me."

"Michonne, I need him sharp and focused while we're out here, okay? I wish we could let him be distracted, I wish we had the time for it, but we don't. It's life or death. One mistake and he's gone! And I can't—" he shook his head and looked towards the ground. "Cant go on without him. Cant do it."

Michonne sent him a sympathetic smile as she placed a hand on his tense shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking into hers. "I get it, I do, but there's nothing we can do. He's a growing boy. He's gonna have a crush on me until one day he doesn't, and we can't change that. Besides, I'm a catch. I'd be concerned if he didn't have a crush on me." She grinned.

Rick chuckled softly as he stared at her for a while longer, letting out a small breath. "I won't argue with that."

She tried to hide the shocked facial expression that she knew she was pulling, but it was no use. He chuckled as he watched her try to come up with something to say, but she was blank. "Goodnight, Michonne." He smiled before walking towards the stairs. "I already secured the door, don't worry about it."

Michonne barely processed the information as she stumbled up the stairs a few steps behind him, heading towards Carl's room.

What the hell did he mean by that?

He could've been joking, sure, but it didn't seem like a joke. No, he'd seemed perfectly serious.

"Bout time." Carl smirked as he watched Michonne come into the room. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me ."

"I could never." She smiled softly as she sat next to him on the bed. He stared up at her with wide but tired blue eyes. "You know, you don't have to tuck me in." He started, putting his hands up in defense when she looked like she was about to argue. "I'm a man now! I don't need it."

"I know you're a man, Carl." Michonne rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "But men need comfort too, and there's nothing more comforting than being tucked in."

"Then how come you don't tuck my dad in?" He questioned. She shrugged her shoulders. "He never asked."

"Neither did I." He argued.

"Well..." Michonne sighed as she tried to figure out what to say. "He already went to bed for the night, but I'll be sure to tuck him in tomorrow."

"Really?" The teen laughed, skepticism lacing his voice. Michonne simply nodded before leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep." She ordered. "Long day tomorrow."

"What are we doing?" He wondered, remembering how she'd suggested that they stay here tomorrow.

"Forcing your dad to stay put and rest."

He nodded and sent her a small smile before lying down on his back and closing his eyes. "I'll tuck you in one day, Michonne. You deserve the comfort too."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Grimes."


End file.
